age of miracles a quantum leap heroes crossover
by humantimelordhybrid
Summary: Sam has leapt into the unknown... as an agent at the newly reformed primatech 2.0, somehow he has to save the lives of two innocent but powerful high school students, but ziggy has discovered a possible third person with the ability , will Sam prevent two tragic deaths when all hell breaks loose at an anti evo rally? contains language and violence.
1. prologue: we could be heroes

Age of miracles a quantum leap heroes crossover

Prologue we could be heroes

A blue aura surrounded doctor Samuel Beckett as he completed his next leap. Coming to his senses he realised he was somewhere unfamiliar, not to mention the crowd panicking. Curious he walked to the nearest sign and read it "welcome to Titan's Harbour, Connecticut, Est 1789 Aqua vitalie ".

Suddenly a voice snapped him out of his thoughts "who are you and what have you done with Agent Nikita?!" Sam turned around to face a male agent in his late thirties of Asian descent who appeared to be out of breath, somewhere he could hear someone yelling goddamn Evos running around thinking they could show off their so-called gifts! Evos? Thought Sam. Okay this is no ordinary leap. A nearby newspaper, the Titan Messenger bore the date May 24th, 2018. This leap is getting weirder and weirder Sam thought. He has leapt into 2018, there is a subspecies of humans called Evos (what is it slang for) and in what appears to be a costal city a stone's throw from the state capital, Hartford.

"well, are you going to catch that chimera freak before foxy has our heads put on a stake outside primatech?" yelled the speedster. At that point a guttural, high pitched roar could be heard prompting the Asian speedster to mutter "you have got to be kidding me". Sam heard it too. A strange skeletal creature armed with two machine guns on its shoulders emerged from the crowd causing mass panic. Sam could only say one thing: "Oh Boy!"

Author's note: before anyone looks in any map, titan's harbour is a fictional city I created for this fanfiction. The reason I created a heroes/quantum leap crossover is because there isn't any so I created one set after the events of Heroes Reborn.


	2. Chapter 1 - holding out for a hero

Chapter one: holding out for a hero

Sam suddenly got to his sense and realised he must have leapt into a Primatech agent. Primatech, that name did ring a bell somewhere. Weren't they taken over by renautas or something like that? And could it have anything to do with this chimera guy he was supposed to capture? Even more bizarre, the leapee's partner, another evolved human could see him _as himself_ not as the person he has leapt into! Sam knew he had to not draw too much suspicion in this leap, his main thought was could these so called evos see him and Al as themselves? Talking of the devil, where was Al anyway? Albert 'Al' Calavicci was the observer back in the project who would appear to Sam in the form of a hologram however only Sam was able to see Al although there have been some exceptions; notably animals, the mentally disabled, children and psychics as well even a tycoon who had similar brain chemistry to Sam. Anyway, best get on with catching this chimera guy. Immediately the speedster zoomed off had high speed setting off a load of car alarms (and wiping out eight of a nearby cat's nine lives judging by the anguished meow and the sound of a clattering trash can near a local restaurant). Sam ran but alas, he was a scientist with no superpowers and was unable to catch up. Soon they cornered the chimera guy and drew out tasers stunning the guy. The speedster could be heard on the phone to another guy "roger that, send the Haitian, we need to clear the mess up." The Haitian, Sam thought. Was this Haitian another evo? What ability did he have? Just then a familiar voice spoke. "aww jeez don't tell me you've leapt into the marvel /Dc comic universe, chimera absorbers, speedsters and not to mention mindwipes, the men in black will have fun and games!" Sam turned around. A l was behind him wearing, as usual the most bizarre clothes, this time it was a loud Hawaiian shirt, with a silver jacket and a pair of khaki trousers. "Al, what on earth is going on here, I have leapt into some agent named Nikita, and there is some term known as Evos!" "Ah yes" Al replied tapping the buttons on the handlink "evos are short for evolved…humans, and I would check the reflection if I were you" he added. Sam checked his reflection in the wing mirror of a nearby car… only to have a reflection of what appeared to be a Russian male in his mid-forties staring back, his green eyes lined around with greying red- brown hair. He also had a three-o clock stubble around a lantern jaw. Al started checking things out on the handlink "okay it is May 24th 2018, you are one Nikita Yuriovitch Petrov , a forty – four year old agent of Primatech 2.0. you are partnered with Thirty – seven year old Louis Kim, second generation Korean – American agent who has the ability to run at superhuman speeds, talking of Nikita, we had to deal with him in the waiting room, he was yelling something about chasing this chimera guy" Sam asked quizzically " chimera guy" "yes" al replied pausing for a moment to whack the handlink in working order again " the guy you were trying to bag and tag is Alexi Frankowski an evolved human extremist who has the ability to absorb and mimic other people's abilities through their DNA, " Sam said " you mean through Blood, hair follicles, saliva" " yes" replied Al tapping on the handlink " the moment you leapt in that nozzle had absorbed the agent's DNA granting him super speed and then absorbed the DNA of either one of the two male bystanders granting him the ability of utilising the data stored in games , basically becoming a human game engine" oh man, thought Sam this is going to be one crazy leap he turned to Al and asked " two people" Al shaking his head , checked the hand link, for the data, "yeah can you believe Ziggy had to hack into the Evolved Human database?" at Sam's insistence Al replied "the two game engine synchronisers are Satoshi park, a half Japanese – American , half Korean – American male , aged 19 around 6'5 wears glasses and braces, the other male in question is one Soren Anderson, Danish – American, same age, slight height difference, 6'7 blonde one blue - green eye, one blue purple - eye both senior students at Mark Twain high school , that's all there is to it really, well sort of ." What do you mean sort of , Al" Sam asked. Al replied, "according to Ziggy, there's a seventy – three point eight – nine percent chance that there is a third person with that ability, taking of game human game engines…." At Sam's request Al continued "there's an eighty – seven point seven – three percent chance that both Satoshi and Soren are Lynched when an Anti-Evo movement goes horribly wrong. ""so basically "Sam said "I must save two of these game engine synchronizers and look for and possibly protect the third? Al replied "I'm afraid so" with a loud thunk, the door to the imaging chamber was open and all stepped in the brightly lit hallway. Before closing the door, he replied "now if you excuse me, I need a lie down, all this talk about superpowers, secret organisation et cetera are giving me a massive headache, even Gooshie cannot make heads or tails of this leap". With that he closed the imaging chamber door, leaving Sam alone.

Author's note: in the next chapter we will see some more of the original Heroes characters and another character in this fiction

It was going to be set in Christmas time but I thought give it a summer setting instead.


	3. Chapter 2 - calling all the heroes

Chapter Two calling all the heroes

As soon as Al left, Sam could hear police sirens as two police cars swerved into view both bearing the legend THPD and what appeared to be a coat of arms featuring a mermaid holding Neptune's trident in one hand and a pair of scales representing justice in another hand. In the corner of his eye, Sam could see the two teenaged boys al described , Satoshi and Soren explaining to the officers about the incident with the chimera absorber that Sam's host was trying to bag and tag mere moments before Sam leaped in, the Asian male of the two nursing a bleeding hand which made Sam's blood run cold with the sheer shock of it all; this chimera guy Alexi Frankowski had cut Satoshi Park's hand to absorb the DNA to get his ability! Suddenly an angry female voice yelled "FREAKZILLA! YOU FREAKS SHOULD HAVE BEEN DROWNED!" sounds childish Sam thought he then heard more angry taunts by a group of students, bullying a redheaded girl in her late teens, like the boys. The girl was begging them to leave her alone ("please stop it, please") suddenly the boys stopped talking to the officers. Soren the blond male said, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" and fired some sort of solar beam at them. The two jocks squared up at them, the beefiest of the two said "and why should we pay notice to you, face it high school's a popularity contest" the female yelled, fighting back tears "NO! IT'S ABOUT GETTING AN EDUCATION, NOT SOME CHILDISH POPULARITY CONTEST". the second jock taunted "like a soulless ginger freak like you would know about popularity". refusing to let a bunch of people pick on an innocent person Sam sized up the gang and said, "she's right, it's about education you guys all care about being popular but what good will that do if you end up going nowhere, if you want losers look at yourselves." The gang then dispersed saying " we'll get that freak later, she's even a bigger freak now" suddenly Satoshi said "back off!" then an unidentified male in his late thirties chimed in saying what has she ever done to you guys anyway?" one of the cheerleaders said " well apart from being a loser and a freak what else?" with her friends laughing . peter asked "you know , just because you're a cheerleader does not mean you have to act mean, I knew a cheerleader once" at that point the head of the gang said, " forget it man , she's got those omega class freaks near her" Sam enquired " cheerleader?" "yep" said the male, "my Niece, Claire Bennet, she had the ability to heal from any injury". He introduced himself "I'm Peter Petrelli by the way." "No, you're the Peter petrelli, head of the petrelli movement?!" quizzed the female who was being bullied moments ago her face was streaked with eyeliner where she had been crying from the bullying. Sam kneeled over to her. She had curly red – orange hair brown eyes and pale skin that was dotted with freckles, "I'm sa – Nikita Petrov" he said offering a hand to shake. The girl shook it "Zelda, Zelda Brannigan, in case you can't tell, I'm Irish -American, nice to meet you" the two boys went over to her "Satoshi Park " said Satoshi introducing himself . And I'm Soren Anderson "Soren said. "what were those guys teasing you about, besides you being ginger I mean" Zelda took a deep breath and then said "my DNA result came back a positive, I have the gene therefore I am an evolved human" peter went beside her and said, " that does not mean you should let them walk all over you" "I'm used to it to be honest" Zelda replied in the brink of tears. As though instinct kicked in, Soren sat beside her and held her close, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. "look on the bright side" he said, "another week or so and we will be leaving this place for good. Any ideas where you are applying?" "NYIT" sobbed Zelda when asked about fees, she explained, my dad, he can transmute anything into gold , so they were able to run this restaurant, I can show you if you want"

"Sounds good" said Sam. Looks like this leap will be interesting after all…...

Abilities so far:

Alchemy, the ability to transform anything into gold

Chimera Absorption, the ability to replicate abilities through DNA

Ability replication, the ability to replicate another person's ability

Super Speed, the ability to run faster than normal speed

Game engine synchronicity, the ability to utilise and manipulate data stored in videogames.

Author's note: yes two are made up but I thought it would be interesting to introduce two new abilities in this fan fiction. Al will be in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 - (i'll be) the hero

Chapter 3 – (I'll be) the hero you're dreaming of

A short walk later the six-strong gang (louis joined them once the Haitian erased the memories of the eyewitnesses) arrived at the restaurant run by the Brannigan's. "There!" yelled Zelda pointing ahead. Sam could make out a sign saying "Bite Nites global cusine restaurant and bar" suddenly a female voice said " there you are Zelda, I was wondering where you were. Were those guys giving you a hard time again? An older woman in her mid – late forties emerged in the doorway. A badge on her apron read "ELIZA BRANNIGAN – ASSISTANT MANAGER", like Zelda, she too had flaming red hair Zelda nodded "yes they were" Eliza said "well you need to stand up to them – you happen to be doing more with your life" Zelda retorted " that's because I'm sick of this stupid childish popularity contest, I'm sick of being bullied all the time and I honestly cannot wait to start my freshman year away from them" suddenly spotting the gang she said " at least someone stood up for you , are you going to introduce me to your knights in shining armour?" blushing, Zelda introduced them to her mother. Suddenly a racket could be heard and out emerged her father , with a load of gold spoons. Sam could make out a badge saying "RONAN BRANNIGAN – MANAGER" a thunk sound could be heard as al appeared yet again "There you are Sam, I wondered where you where" Al said , walking through the sushi conveyor belt (spooking Zelda's parents in the process) "anything al" Sam asked " um the two were hung near the tree just near the harbour, oh god" al muttered " what is it" sam asked " according to ziggy , Zelda was so devasted by Soren's death She never attends NYIT, her body was found by her father. According to an autopsy she died of a broken heart after losing Soren. Sam, she was in love with him. "Sam's blood ran cold the people weren't responsible for two deaths they were ultimately responsible for three deaths. He looked at Zelda and Soren bonding and felt a lump in his throat, Zelda and Soren were becoming more than just friends and that she was so heartbroken by losing him she lost the will to live and died just before attending NYIT. Filled with this resolve, Sam decided the main priority in this leap was to save both Soren and Satoshi. Another thought crossed Sam's mind; the third person with the ability to interface with game engine data. If Zelda has not manifested, could she be that person. Could she be the key to saving the boys?

Author's note: hold on tight, things will get interesting, I promise! 😊 ( and yes the title is taken from the lyrics the glory of love by peter cetera)


	5. Chapter 4 - i wanna be your hero

Chapter four: I wanna be your hero

"throughout my time quantum leaping, I have leapt into bizarre situations , I have been a woman, a Chippendales style stripper, a soap actor, I've been my own great grandfather, not to mention a chimponaut. But I have never imagined one of my leaps would be involving superpowers and divisions between humans and evolved humans. It seems remarkable that there is a subspecies of humans in existence humans, who have evolved to have superpowers, whether it would be genetic of whatever is another matter entirely altogether"

That night Sam pondered the surreal reality of the situation he has leapt into at the motel that he and his evolved human partner were staying whilst they were trying to bag and tag the chimera absorbing guy they had encountered earlier in the leap. Why are humans still reluctant to accept the fact that there are people who do have superpowers that live in coexistence with humans?

Soon his thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of his partner, Al emerging from the imaging chamber, handlink in hand, this time wearing a neon orange shirt with a bolero tie, a green jacket patterned with stop signs and black jeans. "hi Sam" he said "Al" Sam exclaimed "has Ziggy found anything yet?!" "well" al explained tapping the buttons on the handlink, cigar in hand " Ziggy reckons that, and she doesn't have a rough estimate" that at some point within the next few weeks, Zelda would manifest her ability, but it never comes to light as she is devastated by Soren's death, she never woke up, even though she had no health issues she just lost the will to live because the only bright spot in her life was just taken from her". Sam felt his insides freeze, especially thinking about how much Zelda must have suffered. She had been bullied and taunted mercilessly in her life and she found a bright spot in Soren who might have also had a hard time especially since the failed Odessa bombing which was pinned on evolved humans. "Al, do you think that Zelda might be the third person with this game ability?" "I don't know" Al replied sombrely, Ziggy estimated that they never found out what her ability might be " Sam enquired " what is this about alpha, omega , whatever ?" Tapping on the handlink Al explained "it was some way of identifying the power potential of evolved humans….brought into….um ….2016, to basically identify what potential, for example , say someone had… I dunno superhuman speed, that would be class as a gamma glass ability, or space time manipulation that would be classed as a psi class ability, but if someone had something as advanced as the game engine synchronicity or omni cloning that would be classed as an omega class power due to the sheer potential of it, the user could even utilise the mechanics of the games and the associated software of the games."

Sitting up straight, Sam replied," do you think that could be why the two boys were lynched, because of their power, that they feared these two teenagers possessing almost god – like powers" Al replied "yeah, something like that, the real tragedy is that Zelda was unaware until next morning." A idea hit Sam like a truck" what if I can get Zelda to help rescue them?" al said "good idea, her mom might come too" on looking at Sam's quizzical look, Al replied "her mother, Eliza Brannigan is a beta class Evo with the ability to heal any wounds, so that would be useful, maybe recruit this Peter Petrelli Guy as well" Sam wondered what about this telepathic cop guy " al said quizzingly " I assume you mean Matt Parkman? Well, he's trying to make amends for his crimes whilst he was employed by the corporate nozzle run rat house known as renautas" "good night Al" Sam said" Goodnight Sam" said al.

The next morning Sam was awoken by loud yelling and the windows being blown out as louis Kim, the speedster ran past them on his daily run. "can't you go a bit slower, you're waking up everyone in Titan's Harbour?!" at that point Louis replied "sorry" only to speed off to avoid a mug aimed at him from what seemed like a very pissed off person nursing a massive hangover. After getting dressed (minding the glass) Sam joined his Evo partner for breakfast after checking no one was listening, louis bent over to Sam and muttered "I did not know we had a third person, some guy named Al?" eep, Sam thought, turns out that evolved humans can see and hear Sam and al. perhaps the three musketeers, and Zelda's parents might have noticed him all along but pretended not to draw attention?

That day as Sam was doing surveillance on the possible next target, an omni cloner named Frankie Barrichello a half Italian American, half Brazilian American Evo, suspected of being in the Connecticut chapter of the Mafia, Al appeared " um Sam, just to let you know, Ziggy has estimated that in 72 hours both Satoshi and Soren will be killed in an anti evo mob" suddenly there was a sound of angry people. Sam turned around to find a group of people waving placards which said stuff such as " Evos are unnatural" and chanting stuff such as "2,4,6,8 it is evos we should eliminate" oh no, thought Sam this is not good, and unless he does something about it , they will have the blood of two innocent people on their hands….


	6. Chapter 5 - a hero can save us

Chapter five a hero can save us

The anti – Evo movement was quite loud in its cause, Sam thought not to mention quite violent nearby he could see them hassling Zelda who was wearing a t shirt similar to Harley Quinn in the suicide squad film, a gothic mini skirt and was reading a book, or was until a gang of anti-Evo protesters started harassing her soon the nearby police started to try and break it off but it got ugly, Soren showed up with what appeared to be a beginning of a fireball" unless you want a pyroclasm with your name on it I suggest you leave her alone! "Soren, don't" Zelda yelled" I'm really worried what they will do to you" suddenly there was a yell "OI, WHAT DO YOU LOT THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?!" the head chef of bite nites, a Glaswegian ex – pat with a fiery mohawk under his chef hat and a violent temper emerged with a ladle in hand, "back off laddies, this is an Evo friendly establishment!"

After several tense moments, the anti evo gang finally dispersed, at this point Zelda yelled "you do realise they would kill you, Soren?" taking the shaking flame haired girl aside Soren replied, " I just don't want you to get hassled or hurt by those ignorant scumbags" he replied holding her close. Zelda could feel how strong he is for a slender guy "I just can't afford to lose a guy like you, or Satoshi, I mean he has become like a brother to me" "I know, I just don't want to lose you" was the reply. Sam could tell that this is more that the beginning moments of a mere friendship, and yet it was destroyed before it could develop even further.

"Zelda and Soren were beginning to become quite close, in fact it just seemed that in another life they would have been close friends to start out with. whilst like most people they have to don a mask to survive in everyday society, when they are together it allows them to take off that mask and be their true selves, perhaps due to their shared experiences of being bullied for who they are, unique and extraordinary people."

"there you go, be glad I can bloody heal" said Eliza as she used her ability to heal the injuries of the gang after their skirmish with the violent mob. "not to mention having to avoid getting you in trouble young man" she added at Soren, who replied" they were trying to harm Zelda" her father Ronan twigged on " you seem to care for her I take it?" "yes" Soren replied "Ronan "explained " she has been bullied since she was younger because she could not fit in because of her hair and the fact that whilst she was slim, she did not look in everyone's eyes, perfect. You seem to have been the first to give her acceptance for who she is" Zelda chimed in " it's true I have been spat on kicked just generally treated like garbage, I have never had a friend until now, I just mainly hid in the store cupboard and read or just got on with my work, I just had a hard time because of the fact that I did not look like some Instagram babe or fitness guru or just did not look like anyone but myself" at this point Soren offered her a shoulder to cry on saying " no matter what, I'll make sure you have a better future , I mean if you decide to defer a year , we could I dunno have an adventure, go somewhere, be ourselves" "true" replied Zelda , smiling a little " you really are my hero, Soren". At that point someone yelled "oi, turn it up a little" the TV news was on and explaining that there are plans to hold another unity summit, except it is not restricted to one location but various locations in the United States and quite possibly worldwide. Eliza replied "that could be an interesting idea, you could go to that in the summer" she smiled, " oh mom, I want to go to the one in Los Angles" said Zelda .Eliza tutted and said "there is one in Hartford, but maybe as a graduation present I can get you to the one in Los Angeles, why LA of all places?" "because it is the most interesting city out there" " I agree" chimed an unknown voice. A statuesque blonde female in her mid- late forties wearing a business suit emerged from the doorway, " there you are Soren" she replied upon seeing Soren who replied "hi, mom" al started tapping on the hand link saying " she is one Maja Anderson, Forty – six, mother of three children, business women and CEO of Danecorp , educated in some private school before going to brown university, she seems ok with Soren following his dreams oh, and he might have inherited her odd eyes" upon reaching the counter, she requested" a skinny iced latte please". Once she had the iced caffeinated beverage she joined the gang.

" I heard what happened, you seem to care for her a lot." "it's my fault, Mrs Anderson "Zelda replied, head down. "I was being hassled by some anti – evo thugs, he stepped in to protect me." Maja simply smiled and said "he gets that from his dad's side of the family, well, that and the ability genome. I just hope it won't be his downfall, he seems to have taken a shine to you" Zelda replied, "he just seems to be a nice guy, I mean for as long as I can remember I was bullied by everyone else, I had to deal with every stinking narcist, psychopath and Machiavellian in existence, and for the first time I am with an actual genuine nice guy "

Sam knew that the had to help save the two boys, problem is time seems to be running out and he hoped Zelda would be brave enough to help rescue the boys, more importantly Soren who she had developed feeling for, fortunately he had formulated a plan to save them with Al's help….

AUTHORS NOTE: like chapter three, it is taken from song lyrics the title but this time hero by chad Kroger

In the future chapters thing heat up. Will Sam fulfil his mission and save the two boys? Will Zelda provide an eleventh-hour miracle? Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 6 - juke box heroes

Chapter six- juke box heroes

Later that afternoon Sam discussed with primatech and Interpol the leader of the anti- evo protest, miles Jonas as not only an extremist but a hypocrite; he had an alpha class ability - to boil water at room temperature.

"so why would an Evo turn against his own kind?" sam asked to the two people on the laptop screen" I mean he is an Evo so he is basically going against fellow evos, bit hypocritical if you ask me " " it has happened in the past" replied an Asian female who according to her sign said "XIAN KIM – DIRECTOR" " according to our intel an evo was in charge of the building 26 operation nine years ago" the greying black male , identified as Bruce fox head of primatech also added " he does have some allies to his cause, mostly those who thought renautas had a good idea for the treatment of evolved humans" Sam's blood ran cold with this thought. For centuries people have campaigned against the treatment of minority groups, women, coloured people, people who are disabled yet there is still one more prejudice that needed to be tackled; evolved humans.

Outside a pier yelling could be heard as Soren and Zelda was running hand in hand unaware that they would be parted forever unless Sam had to act to save the two boys from being killed by another evolved human possibly out of jealousy. "please slow down Soren, you are so hyperactive at times" Zelda quipped at which he replied" I am not going too fast, you're just too slow" "no I'm not" she replied, hugging him. A nearby car was playing some love song from the karate kid part two, namely the bridge to that song. it was easy to notice that she was shorter than the male she was hugging as her head reached his chest Sam thought Soren had been Zelda's knight in shining armour, but will Zelda be his knight in shining armour? At that point Al appeared with a handlink and a cigar in hand, wearing the same orange dayglo shirt but with a silver jacket and purple cords and a pair of red grilled sunglasses "hi Sam" he said "aww, they make such a cute couple" "Al!" Sam said in shock "what are you doing here " "you ok" said bruce fox " I'll call you back later he said upon looking at the funning glances , shutting off the phone call. " uhh, Ziggy has added more data, according to Ziggy, both families of the boys are devasted by their murder they move out, the park family end up in Alabama, the Anderson family move back to Copenhagen as America reminded them of their son, also they are lynched near the harbour at the pilgrim statue" " not too far from here" sam replied " no" al said " in fact the Brangans relocate to Manhattan as titan's harbour not only reminded them of the tragedy but also of their daughter, Zelda"

A couple days later, there was a knock on the motel room. Sam opened it to be greeted by a Hispanic woman and a black woman who introduced themselves as Kaylee Jones and Consuela Torres, both assigned to help Sam with the two evos running amok in Titan's Harbour "Interpol have adopted the one of us one of them policy" explained Kaylee to Sam and louis over breakfast "Connie is my one of them" she added indicating to Consuela to demonstrate her ability. at that moment the phones of everyone buzzed with incoming text messages "cyberpathy" explained Consuela " I can generate and intercept any electronic messages, you can basically say I'm a smartphone on two legs " both girls and louis have laughed at that. " sorry about the delay" Kaylee explained "we had to deal with a Firestarter, twisted Firestarter" upon looking at the bewildered face Sam made, she explained " Joseph st Andrew iv, a pyrokinetic and a pyromaniac, burned several hotels including one in Dubai" at that point they decided to walk to the main town. On route Sam spotted the familiar three "morning" he said at which point Satoshi replied "ohayo gozimasu" Soren replied "God morgen" and Zelda responded " top of the morning to you, sir" judging by the bus, they must be heading for high school Sam thought. At the main town he saw the two evos in discussion about the evo mob. what Sam heard shocked him; the disturbance at bite nites restaurant was possibly a cover for a bigger thing. A small sound disturbed them at which Frankie Barrichello said "my cloning has a twist whatever clone I create" he added, cutting a pinkie off. Sam looked on nauseated as the pinkie not only grew back but a clone emerged from it "has a power of it's own depending on what I need, why else am I valued by the godfather? I saved him from his execution by lethal injection because the three clones I created had what I needed he added repeating the process, "space time manipulation, invisibility and phasing".

soon, there was an army of clones (sorry for the star wars pun) all armed with different abilities Frankie could be heard saying "find the four shmoes, and find their ghost friend" " you better leave" said an urgent voice Al appeared wearing the same clothes as last time " or that mafioso nozzle will probably send us sleeping with the fishes!" Sam replied "got it Al" and ran off. Unfortunately, the clones followed him. Just when Sam was cornered a yell could be heard. From out of nowhere Kaylee showed up and using a crowbar took out the clones, reducing them to fine powder. At this point an unfamiliar voice could be heard, " um hold on that mafia guy can produce powered clones?" startled Sam and Kaylee pointed their guns to the unknown person, a bearded Caucasian man in his early thirties, both his hair and beard was ginger " who are you?" demanded Kaylee "Quentin , Quentin frady, um my sister, Phoebe, she was an Evo" "and you killed her" Kaylee said " she was becoming less human she lost her humanity she no longer became my sister" Quentin protested " renautas turned her into a monster" at that point Louis explained " you worked for renautas" "it was because they had my sister" said Quentin. "how could you be so naïve and gullible" chastised Consuela. At that point the kettle guy as Quentin aptly called him could be heard, "right got it and I'll take out the brady manbun as well"

well, were done for, quipped Consuela…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: things are getting interesting now that Quentin has appeared, how did he get out of prison? Stay tuned


	8. Chapter 7 - no more heroes

Chapter seven – no more heroes

"RUN" yelled Sam as the overpowered cloner was closing in on them. Soon they reached a dead end. Outside was a wheelie bin. An idea hit Sam. "quickly" he said gesturing them to climb up and over the wall. Once the five strong gang were over the wall he turned to Quentin and asked "your sister, did you say she was turned into a monster by this…..renautas company?" Quentin replied "yes, she had the ability of umbrakinesis" upon looking at sam's quizzical face he added " she could control shadows, Erika, she , I dunno what she did, but she was no longer the Phebe I knew, she became a monster" Kaylee asked " what do you mean, she became a monster" at that point Quentin explained " she was moulded into a weapon by renautas, they brainwashed her to become their foot soldier"

After avoiding the two evos, the gang arrived at bite nights where Quentin explained that he was released in a deal to help the company due to his first-hand experiences with evolved humans, namely as his sister was one herself. " so this guy … can absorb the DNA of other people to get their abilities?" "yes" replied Consuela "we also believe that he is working with the omni – cloner and as you put it, kettle guy". Upon seeing Quentin's expression, she added "his ability is similar to cloning but with a twist, each clone has a ability of it's own, the reason we are looking for him is because he was responsible for the godfather of the titan's harbour of the mafia, avoiding his execution. , namely because we suspect he generated three clones for the task ; one with the ability to phase to enter the execution chamber, one with space time manipulation to freeze time and one with invisibility to achieve the rescue mission undetected. Therefore, he is the reason he is one of the most important members of the mafia" she said. "according to Interpol" said Kaylee, "prior to joining the mafia, he was a key member of the Brazilian drug cartel where he first discovered his ability which made him an asset in avoiding the authorities at the border."

The discussion was interrupted by a call from Sam and louis' superior informing that Alexi frankowski has broken out from level 5. at that point Al appeared " Sam you do know you have to save Satoshi and Soren, right?" "yes, I know" Sam said " according to Ziggy" said al, checking the handlink " those three nozzles masterminded this with help from some high school crybabies" Sam felt his insides turn to rocks. This was not a protest gone wrong; this was murder to justify one hypocrite's argument and he had to stop it.

" in history many movements have empowered many people, the disabled, people of colour and women, yet the more that has been won, the more rights we need to give to other people, like evolved human who could save the planet or destroy the planet , yet they are feared more than lauded."

A day later Sam was at a nearby café looking at the uploaded documents regarding the three evos that was now on the loose in Connecticut. Interesting, he thought marvelling at this leap, he never imagined leaping into a situation involving evolved humans. Before he could dwell on his thoughts, Consuela appeared with two coffees " Hola " she quipped placing the coffees down on the table " looking at the targets?" "yep" Sam muttered. Earlier in the leap he caught the chimera absorber. Who could have broken him out or was there a fourth person involved?

Lather that day, sam Consuela, Kaylee, louis and Quentin, along with Quentin's superior Jacob Williams were discussing the events , whilst Al was in the background checking the things on the handlink. " so you think that it's the work of frankie Barrichello then" asked Louis "I believe so" Jacob replied " he is basically a swiss army knife in the mafia. At first we thought it was normal cloning but…." "but what" Sam asked " but then when we discovered that the clone had an ability of it's own , superhuman strength, what's when we realised we were not dealing with an ordinary cloner" " you mean whatever clone he creates has a superpower of it's own?" asked Kaylee "sounds right" said Consuela " given the fact he is an omega class evo, he has become don Truli's right- hand man and enforcer in spite of his part – Brazilian background"

That night, the gang gathered in bite nites to discuss the plan on how to capture the three. As usual Eliza Brannigan was there as well as a waitress who's name badge read "ANDROMEDA JONAS – WAITRESS" who was revealed to be the estranged sister of miles Jonas who explained that her brother was power driven "what's new" quipped Consuela. Suddenly there were angry sounds coming outside as well as torches burning. to Sam's horror they were bundling two familiar looking boys into a van a voice yelled "TAKE THESE TWO FALSE GADS TO THE EXECUTION PLACE!"

SAM! Al yelled, IT'S HAPPENING NOW!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry for the delay – I had writer's block

Will Sam save Satoshi and Soren? Will Zelda manifest an ability? Hold on tight!


	9. Chapter 8 - i need a hero

Chapter eight– I need a hero

" SAM WE HAVE TO HURRY, IT'S HAPPENEING RIGHT NOW" yelled Al in a state of panic The moment Al broke the news Sam felt his heart freeze "tonight" he choked "I'm afraid so " said al " we have to hurry up or else it will happen again" at that moment, Eliza beckoned Sam to the manager's office. Once they were there she said "you're not really Nikita, you took Nikita's place to save those boys, am I right?" Sam said "yes" at which Eliza replied "then take me along I can help" " and me" said a second voice. Zelda was at the doorway looking terrified but determined to help " I was tested positive for an ability, I could manifest it at any time but when I do I could be useful" there was a heated argument which Eliza gave in and said " fine, risk your neck but I still want to make sure you're ok" "she's right" added Sam, she can heal you if something does go wrong."

A few minutes later, everyone was in the SUV minus Ronan (who had to stay behind to run the restaurant) and heading to the co ordinates given for the location of the place Satoshi and Soren were killed in the original history. Once there they all got out at which Consuela said " ok, if anyone is in trouble we will track you down with the devices you have around your neck" she said hand out GPS pendants. "here's the plan; niki, you take out our power cloner, louis, you take out the chimera, Quentin you rescue the boys," "how can I help" asked Zelda " well, we know you may have an ability so I suggest try helping out somewhere, maybe helping Mrs. Anderson with keeping an eye on things" "fair enough" said Zelda, joining Maja Anderson and Satoshi's mother , Kyoko park in surveillance.

The team ran through their strategy once again, when al emerged from the imaging chamber "according to Ziggy there is a ninety – three – point – seven – six percent chance that Zelda will manifest tonight" he said checking the hand link " are you sure" said sam " yes, I'm sure" said al " the genetics makers indicate – hold on – an omega class ability" he said checking the handlink at this point he yelled " GUSHIE, WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ZIGGY?!". Meanwhile whilst playing Pokémon, Zelda's 3ds suddenly bluescreened and she fell back clutching her head. "are you ok , Zelda – San?" enquired Kyoko , concerned about her wellbeing . all Zelda could mutter was "don't know, something's not right"

"sam , ziggy's gone completely haywire, Zelda is the third game engine synchronizer and she has manifested right now" yelled Al checking the handlink sam felt elated, he knew Zelda was the third one with the ability. running towards Zelda, he asked "do you still want to help" which Zelda replied "yeah, sure" despite kyoko's and Maja's protests over her wellbeing. "Kyoko, Maja, Eliza, can you guys carry on with surveillance? I need to borrow Zelda, she may be useful." "you mean to say, she can interface with game data?" enquired a shocked Eliza " I dunno how it happened mam, but it just happened" Zelda replied. She was no longer fearful but determined and ecstatic over her newfound ability.

"despite her confusion, Zelda seemed more determined to help out with the leap. Not only because she could see me and al , but she had developed a close bond with soren and with her newfound power she has a good enough reason to want to help out, despite the possible consequences"

Whilst chasing down the guys responsible for the carnage with Sam, Zelda was fiddling about with a copy of super smash bros 3ds in her hands. Her eyes seemed to flash up in a series of 1s and 0s as she copied the data from the game, a method which she had observed both Soren and Satoshi do earlier to store the required data for future use in battle. "you still want to go through with this? They may kill you" asked Sam "it's not like I have a choice" replied Zelda, "what you said about them, that I may end up being killed in their place, yeah maybe but you're forgetting I'm an omega class which means I am bloody fecking powerful" she added grinning a demonic mischievous grin at him. "there they are" said Sam " let's do this" "um, sam" Al said, Ziggy reckons "there's an eighty per cent chance that Zelda may be the key to ending this, like she said, she's powerful, and a quick learner" he added , noticing the fact that she was gathering sufficient data. "ah, hi Al", she said "you can see me and Sam?" asked Al incredulously "Yeah, I'm an evolved human remember?" retorted Zelda, cheekily poking her tongue out at the apparition. "and an omega class evo to boot" she added whilst copying data from her copy of Pokémon ultramoon to store for later.

Whilst being led to the gallows, Satoshi and Soren were reflecting their lives along with Quentin who was caught in the process of trying to rescue them " well, we had a good run" Satoshi quipped "good whilst it lasted" " true" agreed Soren ."if only a miracle could save us now" Quentin muttered mournfully the three unaware that mere moments earlier Zelda had manifested the same ability as both Satoshi and Soren and is now ready to help save their lives. Quentin thought about his life, the decision he made to kill his own half sister when she was no longer human and the incarceration he endured before being released due to his first-hand knowledge of evolved humans. He thought if only a miracle could save them….. when all hope was lost, there was a sound which Soren recognised as the final smash ball, followed by a blinding light which disintegrated the gallows when the confusion cleared he saw Zelda looking defiant and bragging "you weren't expecting that, were you?" with a shocked expression, he put two and two together; Zelda has the same ability as both him and Satoshi! Quentin could only reply "that has to be like what, one in 5 hundred thousand or something?" he however was ecstatic and relieved that help had come along. However, the mob was angry "Alexi, get that ginger bitch's ability and finish the lot of them once and for all!" miles yelled

"ZELDA, LOOK OUT!" Soren, Satoshi, Sam and Quentin yelled

"BRING IT ON, GINGER AND PROUD!" Zelda hollered defiantly.

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry for the delay writer's block and warm weather meant I had to put off writing the next chapter until now.

Will the gang survive the night of anarchy? Will Zelda emerge triumphant? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9 - summon the heroes

Chapter nine - summon the heroes

No sooner than Zelda boldly yelled that than a pair of arms forcibly held her still whilst Alexi took a swab of her DNA to absorb her ability, which he then placed on his arm causing Frankie to look at him (" really, Alexi?"). As if to understand, Frankie nodded then cut off a digit from his hand causing another clone to grow out of it whilst re - growing the digit "if little miss spitfire wants a fight than let's give her one" said Frankie. Meanwhile Sam and Al were discussing the events that have occurred, listened carefully by Consuela, Louis and Peter, the latter borrowing super speed off "someone in Brooklyn" to get to Connecticut to aid in the rescue mission. "so, let me get this straight" said Peter "that Frankie guy can create powered clones of himself?" "pretty much" Consuela replied. Meanwhile, Al was checking the handlink "ok sam" he said "according to Ziggy we may think that her ability is just as powerful as both Satoshi's and Soren's, theoretically she can utilise anything, character move sets, pokemon moves anything".

Sensing the commotion, Soren stood up, he was battered and bloodied but apart from that, he was mostly unharmed if shaken from the ordeal "if you bastards want a fight then bring it" he said defiantly. At this point Zelda turned to face him and hissed "what are you doing? You were nearly killed once, they would try again" Soren winked at her and said "relax, they will have a hard time, if he plans on using my ability I could turn it against him." Zelda frowned "you didn't last time Alexi got your ability." At that point miles could be heard yelling "get a move on, finish them!" suddenly Kaylee yelled "put a goddamn sock in it" before tasering him. Meanwhile, Alexi was smug thinking he could utilize Zelda's ability - then his expression turned to frustration when instead of a powerful game villain, he found six spherical objects around his waist "bet you fecking didn't see that coming, did you?" Zelda crowed. Seeing the smug expression on zelda's face, soren put two and two together and realised Zelda had turned his ability against him; she only enabled the use of pokemon. "Zelda, don't push yourself too much, your ability has only just manifested " smiling he summoned six pokemon at random from the archive he stored and said " well come on then, bring it" "fine then if you want a fight than a fight it shall be" said a clone of Frankie with that Zelda threw a pokeball and yelled "espeon engage" suddenly there was a bright light and a creature that looked like a cross between a cat and a carbuncle emerged. Following her cue soren summoned another creature, what appeared to be large emperor penguin , then alexi and frankie clone alpha summoned two other creatures.

Whilst the fight was unfolding , satoshi was helping the group out alongside his mother whilst Eliza used her ability to heal his injuries " I did not expect Zelda to have the same ability as me and Soren – kun to be honest, okasan" he quipped to his mother, kyoko " me neither, but I'm glad Zelda – san is ok" she replied " I hope she is not pushing her ability too far" said an already concerned peter petrelli " she looks like she can handle it" said an unfamiliar voice. The gang turned around to see a dark haired man, probably of Jewish heritage the man went over and introduced himself " Matt Parkman" he said . at that moment peter turned to him and said "you expect us to forgive you after you sold out every evolved human on the planet , sided with Erika Kravid and yet you're asking for us to forgive you? Forget it Matt" "um ok, his name is matt parkman , he is a telepath ,a former employee of renautas , used to be a cop in the LAPD" Al said reading the data on the handlink, which suddenly crashed much to al's frustration "dammit, Ziggy " Al muttered whilst bashing the handlink "Ziggy has had it up to here with the evolved human antics" he explained to Sam. "whatever Al, what are the odds that matt parkman will help disperse the commotion" Sam asked " I dunno Sam but Zelda and Soren are on fire"

Meanwhile the impromptu "Pokémon battle" was going at full speed. One of the perks of the ability, as Zelda had discovered was the ability to actually summon Pokémon in reality and she was enjoying the experience a lot , an experience which soren was warming up to . "ok vaporeon, use rain dance" Zelda commanded "and raichu use thunder" ordered Soren. suddenly rain began to pour out "fine then, rapidash, use bounce" said the frankie clone. The creature which looked like a unicorn with fire instead of a mane and a tail bounced up – only to get struck by a bolt of lightning. Soren was elated "I'm starting to like this Zelda" he said grinning like a mischievous elf. " I know right, Soren" quipped Zelda replied "that is the coolest part of the abili – oh crap" the next pokemon the frankie clone sent out was a Zapdos, a birdlike creature with jagged wings and coloured yellow and black. Seeing this Zelda called back the Pokémon and summoned another, a moon shaped creature. On her command , the creature dropped a rock on the birdlike creature , knocking it out, much to the clone's frustration " what the hell do you think you are doing?!" hissed Frankie Prime" you were supposed to finish them off, not battle with digital creatures!"

Eliza watched the match with concern and hope. She remembered the moment she learned Zelda would have a power, the discovery that would change their lives forever. She remembered all the times Zelda was bullied and tormented to the point she became a reclusive hollow shell, learning she had the gene markers for a potentially powerful ability , meeting Soren a few days earlier and now manifesting and using her ability to save her friends. "if it all goes well" she thought " then maybe Zelda may have a brighter future ahead"

No sooner than Zelda and Soren claimed victory than there was a loud BANG! Zelda doubled over with pain and found much to her horror that she was shot. The place was filled with screaming and panicking next thing she knew, she was becoming weaker, blacking out. Meanwhile, Kaycee hollered, "YOU SPINLESS BASTARD!" towards the shooter, revealed to be a loyal follower of miles Jonas, Michael st Andrew III , a man dedicated to the elimination of evolved humans . whilst the chaos unfolded Eliza rushed over to her daughter, while peter petrelli borrowed Satoshi's ability to help with quelling the chaos.

Zelda thought back on her life as she lay dying not knowing if she would pull through. Well, she thought, at least I had good innings if rather small innings. But was she dying? Instead of nothingness, she felt her strength returning, when she opened her eyes, she could see her mother healing the gunshot wound in her abdomen - which had completely disappeared. "mam?" she asked " I am so in trouble now aren't I?" Eliza gave an exhausted smile and replied, "I'll let you off for once my miracle maiden." She felt a pair of arms crushing her and a broken voice saying "congratulations!" she looked up and saw Soren, a bit beaten, with tears of joy leaking out of his clear turquoise eyes, smiling at her "you are brilliant!". A short while later, the gang made their way back to the restaurant to the cheers of the patrons, with Ronan yelling that just for this occasion, it's an all-night opening (" for this occasion, the restaurant will be open until 0200") " Soren pulled Zelda close and muttered " I don't care if they think you are an imperfect human, what matters is to me, you are truly a perfect miracle" at that moment, Zelda jumped onto a nearby chair , pulled Soren close to her , muttered " well we have a gap year, plus three years of college to spend together" and, much to the delight of the patrons, started kissing him, knowing that from now on, high school will soon be over and her future is going to be a lot brighter than the sunshine in California…..


	11. Epilogue:a hero's journey

Epilogue – the hero's journey

A week after the attempted lynching American airlines flight 164 touched down at Los Angeles airport, emerging from the plane was Satoshi, Soren and Zelda , followed by Sam, Consuela, Kaycee, the trios respective parents, quentin and an unidentified Hispanic girl who sam had not met yet. No sooner than they were off the plane than they had another issue; the paparazzi reporters were everywhere were eager regardless of the price to get an interview with what is now dubbed the titan trinity. "you sure you want to leap out yet sam?" said a familiar voice. Al emerged from the imaging chamber wearing a Hawaiian shirt, silver jacket and red trousers with buttoned braces. a red fedora was on top of this head "it's has been hectic but we have finally managed to sort out Ziggy after what happened back there" Sam said " I hope it's the start of something new" "oh it is" replied Al reading off the handlink " Ziggy estimates a seventy – nine point eight seven percent chance that the summit becomes a success, the united states government passes proposition sixty four allowing evos to have the same rights under the first amendment as people without superpowers." At that moment a crowd of reporters jostled past them to interview the three game engine synchronizers, speaking in various languages ("sil vois plait, mademoiselle Brannigan , kometo park – san, mia Grigori erotisi , kyrios Anderson") at that point the Hispanic girl started absorbing sunlight startling sam. Suddenly Consuela walked over to them " apologies sir" she said " I don't think you've met my kid sister Solana Torres" "she was absorbing sunlight" sam said. Consuela nodded and said " yeah , her ability is heliokinesis – the ability to manipulate sunlight " al suddenly emerged " oh hello" he said, "according to Ziggy there's a ninety six point seven four percent chance that satoshi and Solana start dating after the summit " Solana received a phone call which she answered. When the call finished she turned and beamed at Consuela who then hugged her" what's up" quipped sam "full sponsored scholarship to NYIT!" a grinning Consuela said " because she is an evo we had to pull some strings to get a sponsor" " get this " Al said to sam " her sponsors are the Brannigan's – Zelda's family, who are expanding their business any minute now ". suddenly, Zelda's phone started ringing, which she answered "ok, WHAT?! That is incredible, wait outside Connecticut?, wait , in THREE states? ! you found the right buildings? Ok yeah bye" "what's up" asked Satoshi " my mam is expanding her restaurant franchise outside Connecticut, she is planning to open branches in Los Angeles, New York and Cambridge in Massachusetts"

suddenly Zelda felt a sharp pain on her side as Solana elbowed her "what" she said Solana asked " so are you going to introduce me to that Asian guy? He's kinda cute" "oh" she said calling over Satoshi "Satoshi park this is um…" "Solana Torres " Solana replied "and Solana Torres this is Satoshi park" "pleasure to meet you" he replied " I owe your sister one for saving my life and Soren's life" Sam noticed al was checking the handlink " ok" he said " according to Ziggy Zelda and soren get married in seven years' time, um frankie and the over evos behind the attempted lynching get incarcerated in level five, oh, andromeda manifests her ability – a really powerful one which of course annoys the crap out of her brother , Zelda finally overcomes the emotional trauma the bullies have left her, she becomes more confident as a result – oh and Quentin is released and becomes an agent to honour Noah Bennet" concluded al "and be careful" he added " there is a ninety six point eight three percent chance that the next bag and tag targets are in the bar in the airport"

suddenly louis' phone rang he answered it. "yeah, ok WHAT?! How did they get past customs? Oh right, understood, yh, bye" "what's up? " enquired sam " holiday's off" louis replied "we have intel that our targets, the lone star terror triplets, have been spotted within one of the bars in los angeles airport , we think they could have used their abilities to create a distraction in dallas/fort worth airport to sneak past security" upon looking at sam's quizzical expression he explained " the two male triplets, Andrew and Austin Philips have anarchy inducement and chaos manipulation , whilst the only female , Aimee joe has party inducement"

hearing that, the triplets nodded at each other than activated their abilities. The pleasant discussion between sam and Consuela was suddenly cut short when a drunk bloke emerged yelling angrily " DO YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME, HUH?!" without warning the drunk person, who was controlled by andrew's ability stuffed a rag into said bottle , lit it then lobbed it towards Zelda – who instinctively used her namesake's move to reflect it back towards him . soon all hell broke loose in the bar with the combined abilities of the triplets kicking in "don't worry, we have back up in place" louis reassured Sam before uttering over the phone "there aint no party like an anarchic party" a male voice replied " as long as the damage is covered" from the crowd came two young FBI agents in their early or mid-twenties. Both had similar haircuts but whilst one was platinum blonde, the other was brunette "uh, they are Johan and Wolfgang Schmidt" Al stated "two of the FBI's best and youngest agents, part of the new FBI scheme of one of us one of them, uh, let's see. The blonde Wolfgang, does not possess any abilities whilst his twin, the brunet Johan, has the ability to control physics " Al said before turning to Sam and stated "if I was you, I think that's our cue to leap out" Sam nodded and at that moment a familiar blue aura engulfed him as he leapt out and into the unknown….

The end


End file.
